


[Podfic] Somebody had to write this (so why not me?)

by DuendeVerde4



Category: AO3 Tags, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: All of the tags, Are these even really tags?, Gen, Holy tags Batman, I'll stop adding tags now, Is this enough tags?, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, TAGS!!!, Tags oh god tags help me I can't, There Is a Reason for All These Tags, USE ALL THE TAGS, a misuse of tags, asinine tags, idek what these tags are, ninja stealth tags, tags are not a joke, what are tags, who reads these tags anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: This is a stupid fanfiction and I shouldn't have written it.I have no shame.Don't like, don't read.Abandon hope all ye who enter here . . .(A little piece of silliness, wherein the above summary, dubious poem below, author notes and accompanying tags are entirely composed of existing AO3 freeform tags.)





	[Podfic] Somebody had to write this (so why not me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somebody had to write this (so why not me?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591845) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/taasqohd98asn2s/Somebody%20had%20to%20write%20this%20%28so%20why%20not%20me%29.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 2,75 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:33

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> For the theme challenge "transformation" and the squares "No Dialogue", "Different Source Medium" and "Yuletide". I hope i made this amazing fic/poem justice <3


End file.
